Harry Potter and the Inhibition Potion Incident
by NaughtypastryChef
Summary: Inspired by a scene in the fic "Muggle Mondays". M for a reason kids. SS/HP/DM/RL. Don't like, don't read. PWP


**I do not own any of these characters. This fic was inspired by a scene in a fic called "Muggle Mondays." The idea was planted in my head from the bar scene and, before I knew what I was doing, I had 5 pages of smut written.**

**Word of warning: Slash, pure unadulterated smut! This is Harry/Draco/Remus/Severus. If you don't like, please don't read and flame me. There is no point…this is the only warning that you get.**

**If you do like, please read on, this is hot as hell, if I do say so myself…**

_How in the wizarding world do I get myself into these situations?_

Harry was confused. Harry was flustered. Harry was panting. Harry was painfully turned on. Harry was in the middle of a situation that he had no idea how he had gotten into.

Earlier that evening, in an attempt to break the boredom, Harry and Draco had decided to trick their godfathers into an outing to a gay club. Life for the four men had become very boring. Remus was writing textbooks for a living, both muggle and wizarding; Severus still made potions and sold them through an owl-order company; Draco was…well, Draco was trying to convince Harry to enjoy the life of the rich and famous in the lap of luxury. Translation: they did nothing all day and went to a lot of political parties; not quite the life that Harry envisioned for himself after graduation and the end of the war.

Since they had graduated the two eighteen year olds had bought a house together, under the preposterous guise of being "friends" and invited both Remus and Severus to live with them. They didn't know at the time that they two former professors had been dating for a while and had been looking for a way to move in together, though neither had enough money to buy a house or even rent a flat.

After a week of the two couples dancing around each other, all four men trying to pretend that no one snuck into anyone else's bedroom at night, Harry and Draco, looking for another room to christen in the large house, stumbled into the library to find the werewolf and the potions master in a very compromising position.

Silence and embarrassment were radiating, mostly from the two former Gryffindors, but eventually the stories came out. Remus and Severus had been in a tumultuous on-again, off-again relationship for the past fifteen years or so and were incredibly happy that they finally had someone to tell about it.

Harry and Draco had begun secretly dating in their sixth year, still fighting in public, but shagging like rabbits in the Room of Requirement every chance they got. They were also rather happy that they could tell someone and not suffer ridicule; the Weasley family fiasco had been bad enough. Draco still had claw marks from the Weaselette.

So, using all of the Slytherin intelligence between the two of them, the boys had tricked Remus and Severus into thinking that it was their idea to go out to the new gay club that opened in London that weekend. All, save Harry, were rather sketchy on the details of that little gem. And he was keeping suspiciously mum on the subject.

So, Draco went on a shopping spree for the four of them. He gleefully bought clothes that he felt were "appropriate" for the four sexy men to be seen out in, and had extracted vows that the clothes would be worn; even if it was only the once.

An hour before they were to go out, Harry was looking at the bag containing his clothing with distrust. He shook the excess water from his shower out of his hair, never having mastered the art of the drying charm, and peered into the bag.

"Potter, the clothing won't hurt you. However, I will if you don't get your delicious ass into them and down into the kitchen in the next twenty minutes." Harry shivered at the feel of his lover's breath on the shell of his ear, and the way that it rumbled through him.

He turned to press a kiss to the lips that were so recently brushing against his ear and stopped dead at the sight of Draco's outfit.

His longish blonde hair was flowing free without the use of magic and gel, feathered around his face and concealing his eyes just a bit. He was wearing black leather pants that looked like they had been painted on, black boots and a tight white t-shirt. Harry struggled not to drool.

"Oh, you like? Thanks. Just wait until you see what Remus and Severus are wearing when we get there."

"You actually think I'm letting you out of the house dressed like that? Hell no, I will not let a bunch of horny, sweaty men get near you. Fuck going out, let's just stay in." Draco smirked at the uncharacteristic possessiveness in his lover's voice.

"No, I do believe that it will be…profitable for us all to go out tonight. Now, get dressed darling, we're leaving." With that, he turned his body around and marched to the door, giving Harry an amazing view of the blonde's ass in the pants. He groaned in frustration and turned back to the shopping bag on the bed.

Fifteen minutes later found him dressed in tight blue jeans and a tight black tank top. Harry supposed that it wasn't too bad, considering what he could have found waiting for him; though after seeing Draco in his clubbing clothes, he did have quite a _hard_ time wiggling into the jeans that were left for him.

He made it into the kitchen, and what he saw made him whimper. Who knew that the two former professors were that HOT? Well, Draco had obviously known and chosen clothes to compliment. Harry was once again reminded of his desire to just stay in for the night.

Remus was dressed much like him, a pair of tight blue jeans and a t-shirt. However, this was the first time that he could see his honorary godfather had a tight ass that was just begging to be grabbed and a stomach to die for. _Ungh, I just want to rip that shirt off and lick…where the HELL did that thought come from? This is REMUS!_

Unfortunately for Harry, he didn't fare much better when he turned to look at Severus. Severus was dressed all in black, but it was tight instead of the bulky, concealing robes that he normally wore. He, like Draco, was wearing black leather and a black t-shirt. _Damn…I just…damn. Like his voice isn't bad enough to make me want to do nasty things to him, now I have to see that he has a body to die for as well. Fuck!_

"Potter, how nice of you to finally join us. Shall we get going sometime tonight? I, unlike some others, have things that I have to get up for in the morning and do not want to be out all night." Harry's brain was firing on even less cylinders than usual, and his response reflected that fact.

"I love Draco." It was a breathy whisper, and his body sagged slightly as it was said. The blonde in question came up behind him to wrap his arms around his waist and speak in his ear, too low for the room's other occupants to hear.

"I know you do, and I love you as well. Just wait until you see what happens tonight…" He placed a seductive, lingering kiss on Harry's pulse point and pulled away. Harry finally snapped back to reality.

"Alright. You both look…great and Draco is being cryptic and smug, I think it's best if we leave now." Without another word he grabbed the blonde's arm and apparated them to the alley beside the club. They were joined five minutes later by Remus and Severus, who looked slightly more disheveled than they were when the boys left.

Remus was grinning and Severus actually looked like he was blushing. Draco quirked an eyebrow before turning and heading to the line around the front of the building, and so he didn't see the way that Remus reached down and adjusted himself in his pants before moving along.

That simple act brought Harry's attention to Remus' crotch and he fought the urge for his mouth to drop open in shock. _Remus is freaking HUGE! _He lost the battle and was subtly reminded that Severus was watching when his jaw was pushed up and his mouth snapped together with the clinking of teeth.

"Mmm, yes, I know…impressive. I believe that it's werewolf thing." Harry watched as the black haired man walked swiftly (because a slytherin never runs) to catch up with his lover. _Damn, they both have really nice arses. I wonder what they look like when…What the fuck? Draco's done something to me, I just know it._

He shook his head to clear it a bit and trotted to catch up with the rest of his group. Draco placed a possessive arm around his shoulders when he joined them at the front of the line, but he was certain that someone had grabbed his ass as he stood there. He whirled around to tell off the offender and was a little shocked to find that only Severus and Remus were standing behind him.

"Sorry, but I thought…oh nevermind. So, who's buying the first round?" A lively discussion raged on the merits of rum drinks versus vodka drinks ensued, and Harry quickly forgot about the phantom groper.

Finally, they were allowed inside. It was dark, smoky and smelled of sex and alcohol. Harry grinned and grabbed Draco's hands before pulling him to a free booth on the other side of the dance floor.

It had been decided that Severus would buy the first round, and that whoever was buying, chose the drinks. Not a moment after they had finally sat, Severus appeared with a shot and a drink for everyone. Harry was nervous; there was a certain predatory look on the potions master's face that made him vaguely uncomfortable.

"The shot is called 'liquid viagra' and the drink is called 'wolfsbane'. Cheers!" With that he threw back his shot and slid into the seat next to his werewolf, who was glaring at him. Harry shrugged, tipped his glass to Draco and slammed the shot down.

They talked about inconsequential things, not wanting to bother too much with shouting over the music. Harry could see that Draco was rather itching to get out onto the dance floor, but he knew that he, at least, would need another round before he was able to do such a thing. With that thought in mind, he downed the last of his wolfsbane, which was not nearly as disgusting as its counterpart, but not great, and headed towards the bar.

He retuned with four drinks and no shots, figuring that the drinks would do just fine. He placed a glass in front of everyone at the table before sliding onto Draco's lap.

"These are called 'spymaster'. Just thought I'd tip my hat in tribute sir." He held his glass out for Severus to clink before he tossed his first sip back and drank. It was better than the first, but still not really his favorite.

They talked a little bit more and Draco was now moving his hips in time with the music under Harry's ass. It was a wonderful sensation, and was slowly becoming less dancing in his seat and more thrusting up against the gorgeous creature in his lap. Harry could feel Draco's growing excitement under his thigh and was becoming distracted enough to forget that they were in public.

"Harry…let's go dance. You can keep me safe…keep me away from all of those other men out there. I don't want anyone else, just what's at this table…dance with me." The blonde's silky voice in his ear did the trick, as it always does. It was just like the _imperious_ curse, only Harry could not throw off the effects. He nodded and pulled his blonde Adonis onto the dance floor.

Draco pulled him backwards, so that his ass was seated in the blonde's crotch. He held their hips and they ground and swayed together, barely making an effort to make it look like more than sex with clothes on.

Harry dropped his head back to Draco's shoulder as they changed their movements to match the beat of "Tainted Love" that was blasting from the speakers. Their movements became jerkier and less smooth as Draco dropped his lips to Harry's exposed shoulder. They gyrated on the dance floor, blocking out all of the other fit men surrounding them and focused on only each other.

They stayed that way for only two songs and left the dance floor before Harry exploded. They made their way back over to the table to find that Remus and Severus had decided to forgo the talking. The ebony haired man was currently in the blonde's lap, imperceptible movements of his hips the only sign of something… sexual going on.

Draco left Harry with the two occupied men and made his way over to the bar; it was his turn to buy the drinks after all. Harry eyed the other couple at the table, watching them become completely wrapped up in each other.

Remus seemed to be the possessive one and, from what Harry had seen, the dominant one in the relationship. He shivered; he loved it when Draco got possessive with him. That was always one of his biggest turn-ons.

Whatever had been going on in his head since he met up with everyone in the kitchen of their house tonight was mingling with the alcohol in his brain and making it very hard to think. He had a momentary flash of the four of them in bed together, sweaty limbs and hard cocks and burning kisses pressed to the pale flesh on display.

He was broken from his reverie by a moan from the other side of the table. Severus' eyes were closed and his head thrown back as Remus sucked on his neck. Harry could see his tongue dart out to taste the skin. The whole image was erotic, but the thing that really set him off was the fact that Remus' eyes were trained on him.

The golden eyes pulled him in, sucking him back into his fantasy from moments before about the four, naked, sweaty men in a bed, tangled together. Remus had an amazingly predatory look in his eyes, and he had a smug smile on his face; well, as smug as it could be as he sucked on his lover's skin in the dark club.

Draco came back to the table, seemingly oblivious of the new layer of sexual tension at the table. He dropped himself onto Harry's lap with flourish handing out drinks. He smiled a secretive smile as he beheld the spectacle that was Severus and Remus, before clearing his throat and breaking the two men out of their little world.

"Tie me to the bedpost." He picked up the first glass and handed it to Severus as Harry's mouth dropped open in shock; he had totally forgotten about the drinks.

"It's what the drink is called Harry." Harry's brain was overloading, and he was certain that Draco drawled out saying his name even longer than usual.

Without thinking, Harry gulped the drink in one long swallow and stood up, dragging the blonde back to the dance floor. He felt like he had no control over what he was doing, he just had to do it. He pulled Draco to his body, this time front to front, and pressed his thigh between Draco's leather-clad legs.

They ground together on the dance floor, not hearing the music nor seeing the other people around them. They stayed that way for what seemed like forever, staring into each other's eyes. Finally a motion behind Draco caught Harry's eye and he broke the contact to see what had caught his attention. It was something that he was certain he would never see in his life.

Remus and Severus were grinding on the dance floor, much like himself and his lover were doing. But watching them was hot. Hot like Harry had never been this turned on before in his life. Draco twisted his head around to see what Harry was gaping at and smirked again.

"Aren't they hot Harry? What do you think, would you like to go over and join them? Or maybe go home and have them join us?" Draco hissed the last of the sentence, making it out to be some kind of parseltongue. Harry groaned as his senses were bombarded with the images again.

And suddenly, he was alone. He was caught in a sea of bodies, none of which were familiar or comforting like Draco. He briefly felt like he couldn't breathe, hemmed in by all of the unfamiliarity around him, but then he unfroze and backed into a solid chest. Whipping around and looking up he stared into Severus' black eyes.

Suddenly, as though he had been waiting for a signal, he swooped down and pulled Harry to him, taking his lips in a fiery kiss. Harry groaned and submitted without any thought. Severus used the groan to insinuate his tongue into Harry's mouth, tasting him. He tangled his tongue against the older man's, rubbing them together and tasting each other.

Then, Harry felt two bodies come up behind him; he was surrounded. Two more sets of lips were on his skin, one at his neck and the other covering his shoulder on the other side. He broke from the passionate kiss and forced his eyes to open. Remus was on one side, nibbling on his neck and trailing his tongue in long, molten lines from his shoulder to the pulse point under his ear.

Draco was on the other side, his hands up under Harry's shirt, feeling his stomach and back while he kissed the exposed skin of Harry's shoulder. Harry shuddered at all of the feelings coursing through his body.

"Harry…Harrrrrrry… take us home now." Harry nodded and thrust his hips forward against Severus' hard body. He felt himself being tugged and guided through the sea of bodies and out the door, but he was not in control of his body at all.

Remus had his hands on Harry's waist and was pulling him as the two Slytherins were behind him, pushing. He was caught in Remus' eyes again; he thought he could see something there that he had seen before and never recognized; Lust.

Before he knew it they were back in the kitchen of their house, where this whole bizarre night had begun. But Harry had no time to take it all in. Because Harry was confused. Harry was flustered. Harry was panting. Harry was painfully turned on. Harry was in the middle of a situation that he had no idea how he had gotten into.

"Harry…bedroom?" Draco's silky voice washed over his body and he couldn't help but shudder, even if he was still locking eyes with Remus; who was grinning and inching closer and closer to him. They were a hairs breadth apart and Harry could smell the woodsy scent coming from his skin.

He felt long, slender fingers, not unlike his lovers, slide up the back of his neck and into his hair as he was tugged closer to the lips that he had so recently been studying. They were soft and yet hard. He mewled into the mouth ravishing his own as he listened to the shocked and lustful gasps from behind him; but he was not paying attention.

The mouth was gentle and yet demanding. Teeth nipped at his lips and the tip of his tongue when it snaked out of his mouth to taste the older man. His tongue was sucked into the other mouth and it took everything he had to lock his knees to keep from falling over at that one maneuver.

He nearly cried when he was pulled out of Remus' arms and his back slammed up against a warm, solid chest again. His head was forcefully twisted and he was looking up into Severus' eyes yet again. Severus licked Harry's lips before claiming them with his own and Harry's head was swimming. He tried to turn in the man's arms, but he was held tight by a second set of hands gripping at his waist.

Breathlessly he pulled himself away from all of it; all of the hands, and the lips and the smoldering gazes that were directed at him. He pulled himself to the other side of the kitchen table and tried not to melt as three sets of eyes undressed him.

"What…what have you done to me?" Harry himself was rather unsure of why he was reacting like this, why couldn't he just enjoy himself and deal with the consequences in the morning like a good little Gryffindor?

"Harry…it was just an inhibition lowering potion slipped into your afternoon tea darling. Combine that with the alcohol and voila! All of the things that you want are at your fingertips…if you ask for them properly. Don't you want them to see how prettily you can beg?" His eyes rolled to the back of his head as Draco's words settled over him, caressing every inch of his body as effectively as his fingers had done.

"You tricked me into this?" His brain was in agreement with his words, but his body was screaming at him to go back to the other side of the table and rejoin the party.

"No Harry, we didn't. If the desire for this was not already inside of you, it never would have happened. But we had a good idea that it would be something like this." Severus' silky voice floated over to him and he had to hold back a moan. He forced his eyes open and looked to Remus.

"And you? Are you alright with this? And, could you please have your boyfriend refrain from speaking? His voice is not helping me think clearly…" Remus smirked and moved closer to said boyfriend, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulling him flush up against the werewolf's body. He then bent him over his arm and gave him a kiss that had even the two that were not participating groaning in lust. Harry was watching intently and saw the moment that Remus' tongue slipped into the other man's mouth.

"That has got to be one of the hottest things I have ever seen." Harry dragged his eyes away from the couple to glance at his lover. Draco looked disheveled and Harry could see the bulge in his leathers. Unknowingly, Draco had dropped a hand down to rub against his arousal through his pants.

"Harry…why did you want Severus to stop talking?" He snapped his eyes up to meet the grey ones of his boyfriend. He felt it again, only this time it was like truth serum. _That man has far too much control over what I say and do._ Was the only thought that ran through his head as he answered truthfully.

"His voice is like chocolate wrapped in sex…can't you picture it Dray? That voice rumbling in your ear as he trails those long, slender fingers all over your body, making you beg for more?" He lost his battle of wills and made his way back around the table to face Draco.

Draco pulled him over and picked him up, placing him onto the kitchen table before diving in and pulling the tank top over Harry's head. He leaned down and latched onto Harry's neck, licking a path down over his collarbone to his nipple. Harry leaned back and braced himself on his hands, head thrown back and moaned at the ceiling.

He didn't notice the other couple break apart or move towards them. He never opened his eyes as Severus took Draco's place between his spread thighs and began to lick and bite one nipple while his fingers twisted the other.

His eyes finally opened and his head snapped up when he heard Draco's distinctive groan much farther away than it should have been. Draco and Remus were topless and groping each other off to Harry's right, watching Severus worship Harry's chest and stomach with fingers and tongue.

Harry took in the dilated eyes of his lover and Remus, as well as the look of rapture on Severus' face as his eyes snapped up to find Harry watching him. Harry could only croak out one word as he pulled the man up the length of his body before taking his lips in a crushing kiss.

"Bedroom." He apparated himself and Severus to his and Draco's bedroom; landing them in the middle of the large bed. He threw his head back again as Sev restarted his worship of Harry's exposed torso. He never noticed when they were rejoined by the other two, but was vaguely aware when there were more than one set of hands on his skin.

He keened at the sensations of having so may people worshipping his body. He then gave, what Draco thought was, an amazingly sexy little wiggle when he felt the whisper of magic caressed his skin and all four of them were naked.

"You are gorgeous." Remus leaned forward to press his lips to Harry's sternum, before trailing hot kisses down his stomach and tonguing his navel. Harry writhed and gasped; Remus had a wickedly talented tongue.

He screamed a moment later when he felt his entire length being swallowed into the werewolf's hot mouth. Draco swiftly lowered himself over Harry to kiss him, taking his open mouth as an invitation to slide his tongue in.

Severus was stroking Remus and giving Draco a rather spectacular love bite on his neck at the same time. Harry, in near orgasmic bliss, groaned into Draco's mouth and pulled away, looking at the other black-haired man.

"Talk…please…just talk…" It came out as a rather choked-off whimper, as Remus had taken the opportunity to lift Harry's leg over his shoulder and run one finger over his entrance. The touch shot sparks up Harry's spine when he realized that it had lubricated and stretched him.

"What would you like me to say? That I am going to enjoy watching my lover take you as I take yours? Watching him pound into your young, nubile body with every bit of stamina and strength that I know very well he possesses? Or that I am very much looking forward to see how you…how did Draco put it? Ah, yes, beg so prettily? Will you beg for us Harry?"

Harry let out a groan at the end of Severus' speech, and at the same moment he felt two fingers slide into his willing body. He looked down and saw that one of the fingers belonged to Draco and the other to Remus, who were enthusiastically kissing.

"Please…I can't…please, I need more…fuck me please…Remy…" His breath was coming in stilted pants, and his words were little more than whispers, but all of the men in the bed got the message.

Qhimerping slightly when the fingers were withdrawn from his body, he had no time to beg again. He felt the head of Remus' impossibly large cock at his entrance and he let out a rather large breath at the first insistent thrust.

His back arched up off the bed at a near painful angle as Remus slid all the way inside of him in one thrust. He flopped back down bonelessly and yelped as Remus withdrew at the same time Severus leaned down to take Harry's cock into his mouth.

Draco pulled himself up parallel to Harry and kissed him so forcefully that it stole his breath away. Draco's hand took Sev's place on harry's oversensitive cock and a moment later he yelped into Harry's mouth.

Harry pulled away from Draco to find out why. He was on his back in the middle of the bed with his legs up over Remus' shoulders as he thrust into him. Draco was up on all fours over Harry and Severus was standing behind him pounding into Draco.

"Ungh…yes…I…can't…I love you!" Harry chocked out before pulling Draco back down to meet his lips. Harry was completely over stimulated and screaming his release within moments.

Draco was the first to join him in orgasmic bliss, shooting his release over Harry's hand which had snaked down between his legs a few moments before. The two older men couldn't hold back when the young bodies clenched around them, and were yelling their completions into the air as well.

Shortly all four sated and warm bodies were tangled together on the overly large bed. Remus kissed Harry's neck and reached across the bodies in the middle so that he could lovingly stoke a hand over Severus' side. Sev returned the gesture and went one step further, leaning up and giving all of them a sweet good night kiss.

Harry snuggled into the arms of the man that he loved in a state of complete bliss. Draco kissed his forehead, then his eyelids and the tip of his nose before placing a sweet kiss on his lips.

"I love you." It was said by each one in turn and meant for whoever heard it. There was a lot of love in that room, in many forms.

"Draco?" Harry was quickly dozing off, but he wanted to ask one last thing before his eyes closed.

"Yes love?"

"Can we go out to the bar again?" Harry drifted off to sleep with a smile on his face and laughter ringing in his ears.

"Of course love…"

**So, wow *blush* Review?**


End file.
